Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus that operates a robot. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus that operates various robots belonging to a category that is referred to as industrial robots.
Background Art
In a robot system for industrial use, manual operation in which a robot is manually operated is possible. Manual operation is used when a teaching operation (teaching), for example, is performed. In this case, a user manually operates the robot (referred to as manual operation or manual operation) using a teaching pendant or the like that is connected to a controller that controls the robot.
Many teaching pendants are provided with a touch panel display that can be touch-operated and can display images and the like. Among teaching pendants that are provided with a touch panel display, some enable the user to manually operate the robot by performing an operation that is referred to as a so-called drag operation, that is, by performing an operation in which a finger, a dedicated pen, or the like is traced over the touch panel display.